nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is a game released by Nitrome in 2007,the player is Jack Frost trying to turn the world into a Winter Wonderland. There are 40 levels in which the player has to freeze a whole level to get to the next one. The percentage of how much of the level has been frozen,is shown under the players health,which is three hearts. Controls Player 1 Move Jump Player 2 Move Jump Levels 1 This level has introduces,Ladders,Blocks,snowflakes,how to move,and there are two Red Enemies. 2 this level has seven Red Enemies. 3 This level has three Red Enemies,and introduces three Purple Enemies. 4 This level has seven Purple Enemies,and there are more ladders then usual,and spikes at the bottom of the level. 5 This level has Red Blocks in pairs of two,and introduces Moving Platforms between them. 6 This level has three Purple Enemies,and Moving Platforms. 7 This level has introduces six Green Tongue Enemies. 8 In this level there are,eight Red Enemies,there are no ladders,so the player has to freeze the enemies into square's to get higher. 9 This level introduces Metal Blocks,and there are six Red Enemies.Three of the six Red Enemies,are stuck in a little area of Metal Blocks. 10 This level introduces,two Green Fire Enemies,and there are only one layer of Red Blocks,underneath the blocks are Metal Blocks. 11 This level has three Red Enemies,and one Purple Enemy. 12 This level introduces five Living Gaps,and there are two Red Enemies on the bottom of the level. 13 This level has two Green Tongue Enemies,and Red Blocks in groups of four and one,with Moving Platforms in pairs of two moving up and down between the blocks. 14 This level has four Green Tongue enemies. 15 This level has one layer of Red Blocks with metal underneath,and six Red Enemies,and four Purple Enemies walking all over the level,and there are Ladders and small spaces. 16 The bottom floor of the level is all Bounce Blocks,and there are nine Red Enemies,and one of each Red Enemy is walking on Red Blocks in groups of four,so the player has to Freeze them,then jump on them to get higher. 17 This level get's repetitive,there are nine Purple Enemies,and there are ten platform with two Ladders,and four Red Blocks at the bottom,and two at the top,and at the bottom of the level there are spikes.and one Purple Enemy is on each platform except one,which is where the Player starts. 18 This level introduces four Black Birds,and there are four Living Gaps.There are five Platforms of Red Blocks,each bigger then the other,and on four of those Platforms are Living Gaps,and the Black Birds fly through,and the bottom platform being the smallest,and being where the Player starts.Also this level introduces,Conveyor Blocks,which are at the bottom of the level,moving the player over to spikes when they land on it. 19 This level has five Living Gaps,and Red Enemies,and one Purple Enemy. 20 This level has two Green Fire Enemy's,and Red Enemies,and three Purple Enemies.The left side of this level seems to be the same as the right. 21 This level introduces eight Blue Skating Enemies,and they are on six platforms of Red Blocks. 22 This level has five Red Enemies,four Blue Skating Enemies,and two Black Birds.There are ten Platforms with some Metal Blocks on the bottom and near the edges,and on the platform there is three to two Red Blocks on it. 23 This level has one Purple Enemy,and more Conveyor Blocks then usual.And the left side of the level is the same as the right. 24 This level introduces three Yellow Tongue Enemy's.And this level also introduces the players first horned enemy. 25 This level has one Yellow Tongue Enemy,and two Purple Enemies.The Yellow Tongue Enemy is in the middle of the level,while the two Purple Enemies are near the far left and right of the level,beside a wall.The left side of the level is the same as the right. 26 This level has four Blue Skating Enemies,and six Purple Enemies. 27 This level has seven Green Fire Enemies,walking on platforms of four and five Red Blocks,with Moving Platforms moving down between the Red Block platforms. 28 This level has seven Red Enemies. 29 This level has two Black Birds,one is in the middle of the level,walking back and fourth.There are more Conveyor Blocks then usual. 30 This level gets hard,there are fourteen Black Birds,flying in small spaces,from Red Block to Red Block. 31 This level introduces,four Dark Red Fire Enemies. 32 This level has five Purple Enemies,and two Dark Red Fire Enemies.Two Purple Enemies are on the ground,while the other three are on three different platforms.And both Dark Red Fire Enemies are in the middle of the level. 33 This level has,four Purple Enemies,and three Black birds.There is allot of Ladders,and the four Purple enemies are climbing up them,and the Black Birds are flying through the ladders. 34 This level has two Yellow Tongue Enemies. 35 This level has seven Green Fire Enemies walking around the level,and climbing up ladders. 36 This level has four Black birds,and five Living Gaps.The Living Gaps are on Red Block platforms of two or three Red Blocks,and the bottom of the level is all spikes,while there are some Bounce Blocks a little higher up. 37 This level introduces three Purple Fire Enemies,and there are three Dark Red Enemies. 38 this level has twelve Green Tongue Enemies,and allot of Ladders,even more then level 33. 39 This level has nine Green Tongue Enemies. 40 This is the last level of the game...and it's not easy!there are three Dark Red Fire Enemies,and two Purple Fire Enemies. Ending There is a picture of the Jack Frost for the second player throwing a purple snowball at jack frost.In the background,everything is covered in snow.The head of the Black Bird,and Red Enemies head is made out of snow and has a snowman body.At the top of the picture there is the words"You turned the world into a winter wonderland" and at the bottom of the picture there is the words "Thanks for Playing". Enemies *Red Enemies *Purple Enemies *Lizards *Dragons Interactive Objects Obstacles *Spikes *Metal Blocks Upgrades *Snowflakes Other *Blocks *Ladders *Moving Platforms Trivia *This game is similar in many ways to Twin Shot and Twin Shot 2 - Good and Evil. For example, Living Gaps appear in both this game and Twin Shot 2, and they are both 2-Player Platformers. *The Blue Skating Enemies look similar to the aliens from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *There is a Glitch that if you freeze an enemy,and you are on the top of the block that they are frozen in,click "pause" and wait three minutes.Now click continue,and when the enemy is getting out of the Ice Block it was in,click pause again,then wait a minute,then click continue,now Jack will be in the air in the same place where he was standing when the ice block use to be underneath him,and the enemy can walk underneath him in the air,but jack will not get hurt,But if you move a bit,you will fall down. Category:Winter Games Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games